


Unwell

by yellowdreamer



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Volleyball Players, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a little hint of angst i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdreamer/pseuds/yellowdreamer
Summary: “Do you think I can make him play again?”“You’ve able to learn volleyball in seven months, became one of the best setter in your 1st year playing on a team yet you think you can't?” Chinen answered as he sip his tea.Or: Yamada Ryosuke in break down and Nakajima Yuto is to the rescue with the help of Chinen Yuri the matchmaker.





	Unwell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moeblobmegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/gifts).



> Title and how I was able to craft the whole plot is inspired and made possible by the song Unwell by Matchbox Twenty.

“15-13, in favor of Ashford Academy.“ the commentator announce as Nakajima Yuto fixed his camera lenses. He’s not really interested on the game or the whole thing presented in front of his eyes. All he cares is to finish his job here, which is to capture today’s game of their school versus Ashford Academy, then get it under review of their editor-in-chief and saw it on their school’s weekly newspaper.

That’s what he thought for the whole time until he saw the guy who change his life perspective. A life that only revolves around studying, his friends and family, and photography.

“It’s now the little giant’s turn to serve…” The rest of the commentary became a whisper the moment he saw the guy which the commentator talks about. Everything seems to slow down as his eyes and lens fixed to him as he served and move around the court. The so called “little giant”, despite of his height (which Yuto thought would be around below his ear level), his agility, flexibility and passion and focus in the volleyball matched up his team mates who are bigger and taller than him. At that same moment, Nakajima Yuto didn’t realize that all the pictures he captured until the end of the game is his new favorite, the little giant. (Well, he didn’t really care at all. He thought the first few photos he got were enough and he can probably make a photobook to give to his favorite soon or someday.)

 

* * *

 

Yuto thought that this admiration will only last for a week, like how it usually happened to him in the past. But a week later, he found himself searching about that certain guy.

“He’s popular for sure especially with how he looks. So good even so sweaty.” Yuto mumbled as he continuously typing and scrolling down each search pages.

“Aha!” He shouted as he saw the guy’s picture wearing another jersey uniform other than the one he saw. The picture also seems to look like for documents purposes.

“So, he’s also part of Japan’s Official Junior Volleyball Draft Team… And I realize why the heck I’m don’t bother looking the last name that is actually on his back on all his pictures that I have?”

“So… It’s Yamada Ryosuke, huh?” He mumbled as he opened one of the search results.

“Yamada Ryosuke. Known as the little giant of Ashford Academy.”

“Obviously that school’s volleyball team ace but not team captain? Probably because he’s also on the draft.”

“Position: Wing Spiker… Eh? What’s that?”

“Despite of his height, his flexibility and agility can beat those who have height advantage… Is that what it means to be wing spiker?”

“Currently part of the draft team… Yeah obvious with the uniform…” Yuto self-talks as he reads the guy’s information.

Below the basic information, he saw a game video of him and decided to watch it. As he watches it, he got more mesmerized with how he moves at the court. He can sense all the emotions that he has and surrounding him on the court. Yuto also felt a little bit of jelly as he watches the guy who always “pass” (which Yuto later known as setting) the ball to Ryosuke to hit.

“THAT’S IT! I GONNA LEARN HOW TO PLAY VOLLEYBALL AND SOMEDAY REPLACE THAT GUY WHO PASS THE BALL TO HIM!!! I’M GONNA BE ON HIS TEAM AND GONNA BE ONE OF THE BEST WITH HIM!” Yuto declared proudly after watching the video. Luckily for him that he’s alone at that moment or he might be ended up scolded for being loud. (And probably his mom going to brag that his older son will be athletic and will play volleyball.)

_And yes! He did it. He started to learn to play volleyball, juggling it with his newspaper club duties and studies, which gained success as he became well known volleyball player and setter in their prefecture at his high school (sadly to him, his idol, Yamada Ryosuke was offered a scholarship in Tokyo during high school so he can’t have a match with him and see him play more up close). With that, he was offered a sport scholarship at the University which he known going to be the same university where Yamada Ryosuke choose to accept sport scholarship. It’s in Tokyo but Yuto don’t really give a damn care if he’s going to be lost at an unfamiliar place because finally, totally finally, he’s going to be, hopefully, his setter._

_But not all things really go to the way we like it to be happen…_

 

* * *

“Nakajima Yuto. Position, Setter. I hope to get along with you all.” Nakajima Yuto introduced, after a short silence he started to hear murmurs from the rest of the team.

“Where is Yamada Ryosuke? Isn't he got scholarship here?”

“Maybe he's late or have to go somewhere?”

“Or already introduced during short break?...” And the murmurs go on and the guy besides him, which he recently known as Chinen Yuri, just rolled his eyes at those things.

‘Maybe he knows something about this or Yamada-san.’ Yuto thought as he side glance the smaller guy.

“YOSH! Now that all of you already introduced yourselves, let me go around the rules and other things in relate to our team. First, --” The murmurs went silent when their coach started to talk things about the team.

 

* * *

 

 

“Chinen Yuri-san! Wait!” Nakajima Yuto shouted as he walks faster towards to Yuri’s direction.

‘Uh oh… He’ll probably ask about Ryosuke’s whereabouts.’

“Chinen… Yuri-san…” Yuto called him again, panting because of his previous activity.

“About Yamada Ryosuke-san…”

‘Yappari!’

“Where is he? Is he okay?”

‘Aha!’

“Why you’ve asked? Do you want his signature? I can ask him to give you—”

“No. I don’t really need that. I just want to say something to him.” Yuto answered immediately, denying about Yuri’s previous questions. Yuri, then, stared to the taller guy for a second.

“Well, I guess you’re not bad.”

“Eh? What?”

“If you really want to talk with him, come with me tomorrow. I’ll set a date for the both of you.” Yuto is about to shout ‘yes’ when he realized what Yuri’s last sentence was about.

“No need. I just really need to talk with him and not a date.”

“I know you like it anyway. Plus, you sound like very infatuated to him. That idiot need a company, to be honest, and I think you could do it.” Yuri said and was about to go when he remembered something.

“By the way, Chinen Yuri. Ryosuke’s best friend. Depending on the situations, I can also be his special matchmaker.” He winks.

“Prepare your things for tomorrow!”

“Also, prepare a protection. We never knew what will happen next.” He whispered which make the taller guy blush with what the shorter guy trying to imply.

“Good luck!” Then Yuri jogged away, leaving Yuto blushing and very confuse.

“WHAT?”

 

* * *

 

 

“AGAIN? For god’s sake Yamada Ryosuke. You’re in front of your PS4 again?” Yuri shouted as he opened their shared room and saw that the only light source that the room have is from the huge LED TV screen and Ryosuke being comfortably tucked in his huge blanket.

“Uhmmm… Because I can?”

“Yes, you can but please have a social life.” Yuri answered back as he open the light and removed his shoes.

“Please turn off the lights~!” Ryosuke whines as his character died

“And what? Navigate the room blindly? No way!” Then Yuri settled himself beside the other guy, snatching the game controller to him and start from where Ryosuke last stopped.

“By the way, see me tomorrow at Special Mix Restaurant after OUR volleyball practice.” Yuri emphasized the word ‘our’ which make Ryosuke rolled his eyes.

“For what?”

“For you to get out of this room and have a social life even though it’s only going to be with me.” Yuri lied on the last few words because he knows for sure if he said he set him up a talk with the setter Yuto (whom he given a nickname giraffe because he sees him that way), he’ll reject it for sure. Ryosuke, on the other hand, got suspicious about it but he ended up giving up to it because IT IS Chinen Yuri whom he’s talking to and he can’t escape to him no matter how much he tried to argue to him. Plus, he won't take a risk to be called 'low creature' again after that  _incident_.

“Fuck you! I don’t need that. I have enough. Give me my console.” The only answer he can only give to the shorter one.

“You need it, idiot. Now fuck off and cook our dinner as an exchange for tomorrow’s event.”

“But I always cook for both of us…” Ryosuke groans as he stands and walk towards the kitchen area.

“Oh by the way, only Yuuyan can fuck me.” The shorter of the two shouted.

“Shut up Chinen Yuri.”

“And you’ll thank me later for sure.” He whispered as he heard Ryosuke starts getting things and prepare their dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically, the lines in the summary is going be in the next part. (Which I hope the recipient didn't mind at all, I mean this fic gonna be by parts.)  
> I'll post the other part(s) as soon as I can. Probably around next week, when we finish our exams. 
> 
> It's been so long since I wrote something that is not university assignments/projects related. I'm not sure if I'm getting better or worst. But anyways, I do hope everyone especially recipient-san would love this.


End file.
